The Truth
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: When Eren starts High School, his former life of stopping giant monsters with his brothers ends, and a new one begins. Will he be able to come clean to the girl he met? Or will he find out what really happened to his Sister? AoT Highschool AU


**A.N. This took so long to write, I doubted that it would even get finished...but now, it's part of my new series! Also, I'll be writing this and awaiting the return of my Fiancee's internet...if you can read this, hon, this story is for you!**

* * *

_"__Eren, get up, it's about to smash you."_ Spoke my Dad through the headset on my ear. I opened my eyes, and saw the giant crab thing I was fighting was about to swing its claw at my head. I shifted my leg up, and kicked it away, sending the thing into a building. I stood back up, my 15-meter tall body matching its height.

"Got it, and I have a clear shot. Can I take it down?" I asked him, raising my arms.

_"Negative. Reiner's coming in and taking it out. __Hold it off until he gets there." _He said.

"I have a clear shot!" I said, ducking under a swing it launched at me.

"_I said wait for Reiner!" _ He said. I blocked yet another hit, then decided for him.

"I have a shot, and I'm taking it!" I shouted, raising a punch to my side, about to unleash it, when something knocked it in the face, sending it into a building. I looked at it and saw the armor-plating covered body of Reiner. "Dammit, I had him!" I shouted.

"_Yeah, and we got our orders. Now, head back to the house while Bert and I take this guy out!" _Reiner said to me, I was about to respond when a giant creature with no skin and exposed muscles throw the now headless crab thing down to us.

"Dammit Bertholt! I had him!" I said into the earpiece.

_"Eren, we have our orders...now, let's go home."_He spoke through his mouthpiece.

* * *

"Why is it that when another one of those monsters comes out, I never take it down? I'm just as good as Reiner or Bertholt! I can do this, Dad!" I exclaimed at him, pissed as soon as I had gotten home.

"I don't deny that you have strength Eren. However, you still don't have full control over it all! You could hurt someone if you lose full control!" Grisha told me.

"But I've improved my control! I don't have episodes like that one with the shark thing!" I said.

"Eren, the fact that you are so arrogant shows me that you are unable to do such a thing. Now, get ready with your brothers, it's almost time for school." He said. I growled, then went to my room, packing my bag. High School was about to start for me, and since it would be my Freshman year, it'd also get the most hectic as I adjusted to a new schedule. I threw my bag into the car and hopped into the backseat, Bertholt in the Driver's seat and Reiner in the Passenger's seat, as is our normal driving habits.

"Why can't we just use our forms to get to school? We'd save money on gas!" I asked them.

"You know Dad's rule, little bro. No unauthorized transformations." Reiner said, looking back at me. "You know why we have that now."

"...I'm not like Annie..." I said, noticing Bert's grip on the wheel tightening at the mention of her name. "...sorry Bert..."

"...the point is, we aren't going to use our powers until we need to, and we can't let anyone see us do this...got it?..." Bert said to us.

"I know, I know..." Reiner said.

"...fine..." I said, seeing us pull up to the school.

* * *

"Okay...first period, Math..." I said, carrying my backpack, looking at the map Reiner drew for me to navigate the school. I was so busy looking at that, I didn't notice that I bumped into someone, sending us both down to the ground. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, picking up my map and seeing some books. I looked at the person I bumped into to see a short boy, blonde haired, who was trying to carry them all.

"Oh man, this is so bad, I'm gonna be late on my first day and-" The boy was saying before I cut him off.

"Hey man, chill, it was an accident. Here." I said, picking up his lost book.

"T-thanks...sorry, It's my first day in High School, and I'm nervous." He explained to me.

"Eh, same here. My name's Eren." I said to him, holding out my free hand.

"I-I'm Armin...Armin Arlert." He explained.

"Alright Armin, where is your first class?" I asked him, showing him my map.

"Oh, uh, right there, C-7. Math." He said to me.

"Oh, well that's my class too. Come on, let's head to it." I said, walking in that direction.

* * *

After that godawful Math class, which I'm certain the Teacher shouldn't be in the teaching business, as exclaimed by an angry albino in the class, I went with Armin to our next class, English. Upon entering, plastered on the board was a seating chart, which was similar to the last class. "Let's see, I sit here...and you sit at the opposite end of the class, Armin." I said.

"Oh, okay..." Armin said, headed to his seat. I looked at the board and plotted out the desks, looking at the person I was supposed to sit beside to see a beautiful girl.

'Woah...that's Mikasa Ackerman...' I thought, before heading to my seat. "Uh...hi Mikasa..." I said, pronouncing her name "MIKE-asa".

"No, like in Spanish." She said, looking at me, her features showing she has some Asian descent.

"...I'm sorry?" I asked her, sitting beside her. She pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing in neat handwriting.

"Mikasa

Mi casa"

"You say it like you say 'my house' in Spanish. Mi casa." She said.

"Oh...sorry, Mikasa...I'm Eren...Eren Jaeger..." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. She looked at it, and after a few seconds, she shook it.

"It's alright, Eren..." She said, looking at me as if she knew me.

"...you might have heard of my brothers, Bertholt and Reiner..." I said.

"Oh yeah, those two jocks! They're your brothers? What do you guys do with each other?" She asked me.

Knowing I had to keep a secret, I simply said "We like to practice our wrestling, but I don't get to play..."

"Oh..." She said, as our instructor came into the room. We all pulled out our books, and started to take notes. About halfway into the class, I looked over to Mikasa and noticed her dozing off a little. Watching to make sure the Teacher wasn't looking, I slightly nudged her, trying to wake her up. "Ngh...wha...?" She said, opening her eyes.

"You dozed off a bit..." I said, writing down the stuff on Romantics that was on the board. Mikasa looked at that, then when I finished copying down, tried to look at my paper. "Do you need to copy this?" She nodded, so I slid them to her and let her finish off what she missed. After that lecture, Armin and I checked schedules, and saw that we had the next two classes apart. "See you later, man!" I said, ruffling his bowl-cut hair. Upon getting to the room, I saw Mikasa sitting at a lab table by herself, so I walked over to her. "Mind if I want to sit here?" I asked her.

"No, go ahead." She said, scootching to the wall so that I could sit down. After the class filled in, a woman with goggles, glasses, a lab coat and Auburn hair stumbled in.

"Sorry I'm late, class, just call me Professor Hanji! This is so exciting, learning new things about people!" She exclaimed, dusting off her coat. "I'll start, I'm Hanji, and my husband's a detective. You may know him as Detective Levi." She said. Recognizing that name, I raised my hand.

"You mean he's the guy who's on the hunt for those large creatures that pop up in the middle of town from nowhere?" I asked her, remembering when the man had tried to capture Bert, to no avail.

"Yes, he is! Though he still won't let me name our future kids Sonny and Bean." She said.

"You mean you're pregnant?" Mikasa asked next.

"Yes, actually. In about June, I'll be having my first child..." She said. After this, we all went around and started talking about some things we liked doing, completely neglecting what some other teachers did for their first days.

* * *

After School ended, I was walking to the car, when I noticed Mikasa carrying a large backpack and walking. I ran to her, stopping a few feet beside her.

"Mikasa, what are you doing?" I asked her, stopping her.

"I have to go to my house, it's across town..." She said to me.

"What? No, here." I said, reaching for her backpack and throwing it onto my back, being tossed back a bit before regaining my balance.

"Eren, I'm fine, honest..." She said.

"No, this is at least a 20 pound backpack, and you're walking half across town? No, my brothers can drive us." I said, holding my hand out for her. She looked at it, then gently took it, and I lead her to the car, where Bert and Reiner were waiting.

"Eren, just your first day of school and already you have a Girlfriend?" Reiner teased.

"Mikasa isn't my girlfriend!...she's just a friend...and she lives across town, so do you think we can take her to her place, Bert?" I asked, handing him her backpack.

"Honestly, I don't need a ride..." She said before Bert cut her off.

"Jeez, Miss, this thing is heavy! No way I'm letting you carry this thing on your back all across town! Get in the back!" He said, popping the trunk and putting her bag in. Mikasa said nothing, and slowly got into Bert's car, sliding into the middle seat. I got in beside her, buckling up and setting my bag in the middle seat. As soon as Bert and Reiner got into the car, Bert said "Okay, Miss, where to?"

"Uh...123 Greenhill St..." She said. Bert typed the location into his GPS, then started to drive us there.

"So, Mikasa, was it? How do you now our bro?" Reiner asked.

"Eren sits next to me in English, Anatomy and Health Class..." She said, trying to shrink herself into the seat.

"Oh, that's cool. So, has Eren talked to you about his collection?" Reiner asked her.

"Reiner, shut up!" I said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"...collection?..." She asked me, so I sighed, having to explain.

"...I collect a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist stuff..." I said, hiding my face. I was embarrassed, and going to kick Reiner's ass more so in training later on, until I heard a giggle. I looked at Mikasa and saw she was smiling.

"It's okay, Eren. I like Fullmetal Alchemist too. My favorite character's Alphonse." She said. Eased from that stress, I decided to share.

"My favorite is Winry, because she kicks butt, is tough all by herself, and is very skilled in what she does." I said to her.

"Really?" She said, smiling to me.  
"Yeah...also, the cold weather Automail she made Ed was really interesting!" I said to her. We continued talking about Fullmetal Alchemist all the way to her place, when Bert announced that we were there. I got out of the car and picked up her backpack, walking it to her door with her.

"Thanks for the ride, Eren...do you mind if I ask if you guys can pick me up for school?...I have to leave the house at 6 in order to get to school on time..." She asked me.

"I'll have to talk to Bert and my dad, but I think it can be arranged...if you give me your number, I'll text you after I get the answer." I said to her. She smiled, sat her bag down, pulled out a marker and grabbed my hand, then wrote down a series of numbers.

"This is my cellphone, remember this, okay?" She said. I nodded, then let her get into her house.

"See you tomorrow, Mikasa!" I said to her.

"See you, Eren!" She said, waving to me as Bert, Reiner and I got back into the car and left for home.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed after dinner, having put Mikasa's number into my phone as soon as I got into the car, that way it wouldn't disappear after practice, and asking Grisha about the situation with Mikasa, to tell her his answer.

"_Mikasa, Dad said that he didn't see any problem as long as the car isn't used to make babies." _ I said to her, rolling my eyes at my Father's choice of words, just as my ringtone popped off, showing Mikasa responded.

"_WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT?!" _She asked me.

"_My dad can be an idiot at times...anyway, Bert says to be ready by 7:30, okay?" _I texted her.

"_...I guess I can try that...I'll have to set my alarm though..." _ She texted.

"_Okay...see you, Mikasa!" _ I texted her, pulling up my computer. I was about to play Minecraft when I heard my phone go off again, so I looked to see Mikasa responded.

"_Hey, um...Eren?...do you want to go to like...the movies this weekend or something? I heard that that Captain America movie is supposed to be really good..." _She asked me. I was shocked for a minute, then responded.

"_I think that my Dad wouldn't mind...I'll ask him and tell you tomorrow..." _I told her.

"_Okay..." _She responded.

"_...Mikasa?..." _ I asked her.

"_Yeah?" _ She asked back.

"_Does this count as a date?..."_ I asked her. After about five minutes, I got a response.

"_I...I think so..." _She said.

"_D-Does that mean...we're dating?..." _I asked her. This time, it took ten minutes, but I finally got a response.

"_...do you want to date?" _She asked me. I nearly fell off my bed once she sent this, and it took me a few minutes before I worked up the nerve to answer.

"_...yes..." _I sent back.

"_So, does this mean...I'm your girlfriend?..." _ She asked me.

"_...do you want to be called that right now?..."_ I asked her.

"_...yeah, I don't mind..." _ She said.

"_Then yeah...so, see you tomorrow, Girlfriend?" _I asked her.

"_Yeah, see you..."_ She sent back, then taking a picture of her making a kissing face. Making sure that Reiner nor Bertholt was entering the room, I took a similar picture and sent it to her.

'Tomorrow...I get to see my Girlfriend...' I thought to myself for the rest of the night.


End file.
